Give Me Love
by Loveguru92
Summary: Au stendan. Brendan Brady is a millionaire CEO, bachelor, with an endless amount of one night stands. Ste Hay is a hood rat with a bit of a heart, who is still trying to find himself, now a partner in a upcoming restaurant. Somehow their life's get tangled, changing both of their lives. Both of them feeling something unknown that is drawing them closer together..
1. Chapter 1

_First Chapter of this story woo! This has been a little secret fic I've been working on, I wasn't sure weather to upload it but I thought why not! Got five chapters written of it so far so I'll upload the first two tonight and try to space the next few out so I'm not giving it all away at the one time. Anyway hope yous enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

**Brendan's pov**

**I know something isn't right as soon as I feel the warmth next to me, scared to open my eyes to what I'm going to see. When I eventually do there's a pair of eyes looking straight back at me.**

**"Morning sleepyhead." the boy murmurs seductively.**

**He looks the same as most of my unnamed conquests, tanned skin, blonde hair, slim built. "Get ye clothes and get out." I grunt at him but he doesn't show any intentions of moving, just sits there smiling like an idiot.**

**"Get the fuck out!" I shout and his face drops before he jumps out of my bed.**

**"I should've known.." the young man curses under his breath but I'm no longer listening, I lay back on the bed and put my eye mask back on to show that I really don't give a fuck what he's got to say. I only move when I hear the door slamming and guess that he's away.**

**Checking the messages on my phone while I go into the kitchen to get some orange juice, it's just the expected people. Then I come across an email from Mitzeee, inviting me out for her birthday in some restaurant somewhere in Chester.**

**I knew it was coming up for her 30th birthday but I didn't think she would have a party for it considering the last time we spoke about it she said she was dreading it. It's just as well I don't have much of a social life or else it would be a bit of a problem since its short notice. I think about not going but I know I won't get out of it, Anne would drag me there kicking and screaming if she had to.**

**I make a note on my calendar for this Saturday as 'Mitzeees birthday dinner'. I check my appointment book and notice I don't necessarily need to be in work until 2 o'clock today, my first meeting with Ms Green, who's late husband left her and their only son a multi-million skyscraper company. Only problem being her son is a junkie and she doesn't have a clue about how to run a company, considering before she got married she worked in a cake shop.**

**At three o'clock I've got a meeting with my PA and Mr Donnelly who's setting up a shipment for the company. I jump in for a shower, before dressing into my sharp grey suit, getting rid of my stubble then trimming my moustache.**

**I towel dry my hair and slap some wet-look hair gel to style it messily.**

**Phone, check. Car keys, check. Wallet, check. I take the elevator down to my underground car park and am greeted by one of the security guards who's name I do not remember.**

**"Mr Brady." he greets me with a nod of the head.**

**I give him the slightest of waves before making my way to my car. Well one of my cars, my sleek black Audi TT, my pride and joy.**

**It's only a fifteen minute drive until I'm in my parking space, it's only 11.25am so I don't need to rush, don't even need to be here but I know that I'm what most people would call a 'workaholic'. Not because I love to work, it's just that I don't let my work get on top of me, I like to make sure everything runs smoothly. I'm what you would call a 'control freak'.**

**"Mr Brady your here early." The blonde headed receptionist says to me, with anything but surprise in her voice.**

**"I am that Diane." I say giving her a wolfish grin before pressing the elevator button. The phone rings and she looks at me apologetic while she picks it up. Like she thinks I actually wanted to make small talk with her.**

**I take the lift up to the twelfth floor, to check how things are going in the admin offices. The employees all smile and act like they're happy to see me and as if they've really been doing their work all along. The head of this sector, Declan Finley is in the meeting room with a group of ten maybe a dozen of the admin staff and I guess it's to do with the expansion on the company. I wave in at him when he finally notices me looking through the office window. **

**I make my way up to my office on the fifteenth floor, and take the seat behind my desk. Playing out the messages on my office phone. A few small business propositions and then my sister Cheryl's cackling voice breaks my concentration when she barges into my office. My PA standing behind her looking apologetic before shrugging.**

**"Don't look so excited to see me Bren." she snaps while taking a seat across from me.**

**"What do ye want?" I ask her, can't help the annoyance in my voice.**

**"I brought you lunch." she says throwing a brown paper bag onto the desk, "So you going to Mitzeees 30th?" she asks me.**

**"Don't have much of a choice do I?" I say while burying my hands into the bag and getting a whiff of cheese and onions. A cheese and onion toastie.**

**"Well what I'm really meaning to ask is if your bringing a date." she grins at me, that puts me off the food.**

**"Why would I do something like that Chez?" I ask her, my sister knows me. Knows that dates aren't something that I've ever done or ever will do.**

**"Well I just seen the paper and thought.." she goes on.**

**"What do ye mean the paper?" I panic, standing up ready to go outside and get one but she goes into her handbag and produces it.**

**The headline says 'Being Brendan Brady's boyfriend.' **

**"So when can I meet him?" she asks not realising that this is clearly lies.**

**There's a small picture in the corner of me and some lad, not a very clear picture. "Ye aren't, he doesn't exist" I snap.**

**"Yeah he does look." she points to a direct quote, "He doesn't like to flaunt our relationship around. He's very private." **

**"Chez, I don't have a clue who this is. It's a load of bollocks." I snap scrunching it up and putting it in the bin.**

**"But there's a picture of the both of you." she says weakly.**

**"Stop trying to make this happen Chez. The boys looking for a bit of publicity, let him have it but I ain't his boyfriend." I say the last word like its physically hurting me.**

**"Okay." she whispers, "Well I'm bringing Nate to Mitzeee's." **

**"Ye are still wasting your time with him?" I say, can't help the laugh that spills from my mouth. Nate is a geeky, posh twat, who I introduced to Cheryl not even thinking that they would develop romantically.**

**"Shut up Bren, trust me one day you'll meet someone and you'll wonder why it took you so long to find them." she says, like she's some sort of phycologist.**

**"Yeah well if that ever happens I'll leave ye a memo." I mutter sarcastically.**

**She tuts before standing up, "I'll see ye Saturday then." she says cheerfully and I have a feeling she's got a plan up her sleeve. **

**"See ye then Chez." I shout after her, having a plan of my own up my sleeve.**

**Ste's pov**

**"Ste! I need you to work the bar tonight." Tony shouts into the kitchen to me.**

**"How can I be in two places at once?" I ask back full of attitude, can't help myself. **

**"I've got plenty of waiting staff for later on at night so you'll just have to be the waiter for the starter course then after that you can work the bar?" he orders me, I still can't take Tony serious.**

**"And I've to do the prep and help with the cooking." I reply back, feel like I'm doing more than Tony.**

**"Do you know how important this night is Ste? I've been organising it for weeks." he snaps.**

**"Yeah and so have I." I state, which is true ever since Tony booked it in, I've not stopped hearing about it and I've been running about trying to sort out whatever Tony throws at me.**

**"I know and as I said we'll split the cheque we get for it equally. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own." he says still rushing about.**

**We've managed to transform the restaurant, at one half there's tables set and the other half is the dance floor, there's a platform been built just for the dj and I can't help but think that we're not going to make the money back.**

**"This is Riely Costello's fiancées birthday, everything has to be perfect." Tony insists.**

**I know who they are, they've been in several times for food. Riely doesn't even seem that important but according to Tony he's a 'world known footballer' I think it might be a bit of exaggeration.**

**"Mitzeee used to be a model, there is going to be a lot of important people here Ste, this could really give us a big boost if it goes well." Tony tells me, like he's been practicing this word for word.**

**"Your right I get it, but it's just are we really trying to attract they sort of people?" I ask, when we were first opening I seen this as a family sort of place, not a pretentious place that normal people are scared to go to.**

**"The more people. The more money." Tony says and I get it, he's got a family to provide for.**

**"I just hope that we both survive the stress of the night, to actually enjoy whatever's left of the money." I quip back to lighten the mood.**

**It works, Tony gives me a lopsided smile, "Let's get this bar stocked up." he says while picking up a box of wine. I take a crate of beer and start helping him. We've got the full bar stocked when I realise I can't see any champagne.**

**"Tony, we not gonna need champagne?" I ask him.**

**He looks at me uneasy, "I ordered some just waiting on it coming." **

**"What aren't you telling me?" I ask him wearily.**

**"Well I ordered Moët..." he starts but I interrupt.**

**"That's thirty quid a bottle!" I exclaim, "Ya could've got some cheap stuff out of price slice, they snobs wouldn't know the difference." **

**"Of course they'd know the difference, it was either that or the limited edition bottle for fifty." he shrugs.**

**"How big is this cheque Tony?" I ask him, seriously. Have stopped myself from asking up until now.**

**"Ten grand okay?" he says, that takes me back, I didn't think it would be that much.**

**"Clearly they've got more money than sense." I mutter.**

**"Which is why we need the best of the best for tonight." he explains.**

**"Yeah I get it now." I nod, there isn't going to be a shortage of cash once this is done.**

**After that we both work our asses of, Sinead comes in when we're near enough finished.**

**"Wow, this looks great guys." she says grinning while looking around at the decorations, "I was expecting it all to be bright and tacky but wow. This is amazing." **

**"Really do you think it's enough?" Tony asks, looking slightly embarrassed.**

**Sinead's right though, even I can tell. We were going to go with a rose pink theme but decided, gold and glitter would be better. That includes the tablecloths, the glasses are even glittery, the previously red and white floor covered with a sheet of gold. The bar decorated with gold accessories, I can't help but think this is maybe what Buckingham palace would look like on the inside.**

**"Honestly its fab!" she squeals, "I know I'm going to be working tonight but I can't wait!" **

**"What a weirdo." I say to her grinning, exactly at that point a delivery guy strolls in, followed by two others carrying some sort of heavy object.**

**"Where would you like us to put the Champagne fountain?" one of the men asks.**

**Champagne fucking fountain?! I don't know if I'm the only one that realises how delirious this is.**

**Sinead takes control of this while Tony signs for it. "A champagne fountain?" I ask quietly when we're out of earshot.**

**"Were only renting it for the night don't worry." Tony says in a calming manner.**

**"I don't get it, if they wanted all this stuff why didn't they just hire someplace that already has this crap?" I ask him.**

**He shrugs, "They like our food, I did say we would make the order for them and get it to where their venue was but Riely insisted we have it here."**

**"Surely our food isn't THAT good." I sigh, **

**"Of course it is." Tony says as if he's insulted that I would say otherwise.**

**"That's us sorted now just to get the food done and dressed up." Sinead says, coming out from the kitchen.**

**"So let's run over the dress code." Tony says, "It needs to be classy, no cleavage on show." he directs that to Sinead.**

**"Yeah yeah." she says grinning at me and linking our arms together, "We'll see you at six." she directs to Tony and with that she steers myself and her back outside.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo here's the last update of the night! Let me know what yous think of this one. Thanks a lot xx

**Chapter Two**

**Brendan's pov**

**"No. No. No and no." Cheryl says as she goes through my wardrobe.**

**"Im perfectly capable of picking my own clothes Chez." I grunt at her while shutting my eyes and tilting my head back. It's the first today I've been able to actually relax, work has been a nightmare and for once I'm glad to see the back of it. Thankfully I'm off tomorrow which means that tonight I can get pissed and not need to worry about the hangover.**

**"Bren tonight I'm going to find someone for you. The perfect person." Cheryl says, deadly serious. I've heard it countless amount of times and it always ends up the same, she points out a few possible candidates before getting bored and giving up.**

**"Who do ye think ye are? Cupid?" I smirk at her.**

**She gleams at me, as though that's the biggest compliment ever, "I'm the closest you'll get to Cupid. I've got a good feeling about tonight so you need to dress to impress."**

**I decide the easiest way to get this over with is just to go along with whatever she says. She picks my navy blue suit, tries to get me to wear a white shirt but eventually gives up and seems happy that she got to choose at least one thing.**

**I put on the suit, a black shirt and my black smart, shiny shoes. I get a wolf-whistle of Cheryl when I make my way down the stairs into the open panned kitchen/lounge. Chez is already sat on a stool beside the breakfast bar, tight blonde curls that simply cannot be natural. I thought what with the type of party we were going to Cheryl would have glammed up a bit but she hasn't, She has a black dress that is way past her knees, along with her signature pink fur jacket and bright pink nine inch heels that she's clearly going to fall in at least ten times during the night.**

**"Bren you look so handsome." she says, her teeth gleaming when she grins.**

**I grunt in return as a thanks, "Ye sure ye want to wear they heels?" I ask her, hoping she'll change her mind so I don't need to carry her.**

**"Do they not go with what I'm wearing?" she asks in shock.**

**"Yeah they look fine it's just they're.. Your going to fall." I smirk at her and she slaps me playfully on the shoulder.**

**She links her arm in mine as we make our way to the lift, before going out the front entrance and asking security to phone us a taxi. The drive to the restaurant is quicker than what I would've liked and at first when we go in I think we're in the wrong place, it's pretty empty and the people that are there I don't recognise. **

**Cheryl dashes to the bar and I take a look around until I see Riely, his back is facing me but I can tell its him. The interior in this place is nice, not as sophisticated as most of the places I spend my time but it's got a good feel to it. **

**A red headed waitress comes over towards me, "Hiya, can I help you?" she says, in a scouse accent.**

**"I'm here for Mitzeee's party." I explain.**

**"Oh it's just ya looked a bit lost. You wanting a drink?" she asks me, her attention now caught by something behind me.**

**"My sister.." I look up at the bar but Chez has vanished I look around and see she's already on the dance floor with some woman that I think could maybe be one of her friends, "Never mind, can I get a Jamesons whiskey?" **

**"Yeah sure. As you can see there's still a lot of people to come so it just depends on when they turn up that we can get the starters served." she says, "If you want you can take a seat at the bar?" **

**"Yeah thanks." I murmur as we make our way over and I sit on one of the stools, she goes behind the bar and pours me a whiskey.**

**A middle aged man comes over and asks, "What are you doing behind the bar Sinead?" **

**"I'm serving someone a whiskey." the girl who has now been named Sinead says back full of attitude.**

**"Fine. Where the hell is Ste?" he asks. Ste? What kind of name is that. She sits the drink on the bar.**

**"There ya go." she says grinning and batting her eyelashes before turning back to the man, "I dunno where he is, the last I seen him he was nearly ready. I got ready in his and then came here and got changed." **

**"He better hurry, we can't have the guests arriving before him." the man says.**

**"Listen Tony stop stressing, he'll be here." she says, "look he's calling me the now." **

**I zone out of the conversation after that, looking around the room for someone, anyone that I know, but to no avail. I'm halfway through my second whiskey when it starts to pick up and get busier. **

**Another waitress addresses us all to take a seat at our assigned seats, thankfully I'm beside Cheryl. She's drunk already, I can tell by the grin that isn't moving from her face, the redness at her cheeks and the telltale slur in her voice. I'm tempted to ask where Nate is but I'm guessing that something's happened for him not to show up and me bringing it up could put Chez in a mood.**

**Theres still a lot of people to come, including Mitzeee so we just get another drink, there's about thirty people sat down and I know there can't be that many more left still to come. There's a low hum of background music and the hustle and bustle of people talking all around me.**

**That's when I see him and I don't know how I hadn't noticed before. At first I think he's a guest with the manner he's acting in, nodding and laughing at someone but then I see a pad in his hand that tells me he works here. I can't help but cross my fingers under the table to hope that he serves at my table but he gets distracted by something at the bar and I guess he excuses himself.**

**He still hasn't noticed me and I'm glad as my eyes follow him as he moves, unable to tear my eyes away even if I wanted to.**

**The bronzed tan he has to his skin and I wonder just how far it goes, if he even has tan lines, his sandy coloured hair that looks styled to perfection. He isn't close to me and I can still make out his facial features, his prominent cheekbone's and ski-slope nose, I've never seen someone as perfect. His eyes are big and bright, I can't get a good enough look at them but then he smiles and it's like the whole room lights up with it.**

**Cheryl clicks her fingers infront of my face snapping me out of my daze and I clear my throat, pretending I wasn't eyeing up anyone, she doesn't say anything and for a second I think she just doesn't want to get involved but then I laugh and think to myself 'when does Chez not want to get involved?' Which means she's most likely not noticed what I was looking at and I'm glad.**

**"Ye alright Chez?" I ask and she shows me a new email from my manager.**

**It's explaining about how the press are going savage with this news article, the lad that's been claiming that he's my boyfriend is now brandishing things online, the press are queing up outside my apartment and even the security can't get them to leave.**

**"I'm just worried that they come here Bren." she says to me.**

**"Maybe it's time I make my formal statement?" I ask her.**

**"Denying it won't end well." she hums.**

**"Chez I've got a private life, there jumping onto this because they haven't known me to have a partner, they think it's something big." I say to her, "There's two ways I could go about this. Let it blow over and people will eventually take the hint that I'm single or I can tell the truth and explain that what happened was nothing more than a one night stand." **

**"You do that Bren and there's going to be more of them coming out the shadows. I'm surprised this is the first it's happened." she says, "You don't want your rep to get around." **

**"What do ye mean rep?" I snap, can't help it.**

**"You know what I mean." she hisses under her breath while looking around, "Your a tart, maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend, even if it is just for publicity." **

**"Will that not make it worse? It'll look like I've been having some sort of sordid affair." I ask her again.**

**"Know what, we'll talk about this in the morning." she says, shutting the conversation down. I can't help but turn it over in my head.**

**"Would you's like another drink?" I hear a mans voice ask from beside me and when I look up its the lad I noticed earlier, even more stunning up close.**

**"Could you tell me how long it'll take for the starters to get ordered son?" A posh woman with a London accent asks, she's an older woman, maybe in her fifty's.**

**The boy looks like he's got an attitude on him and when he pouts I can tell he's about to give a smart answer before he puts on a fake smile, "Were just waiting on Mitzeee arriving and then we can get started. Now can I get you's a drink." **

**"Why should we all be left waiting on that gold-digger? Carl this is ridiculous can you not speak to your son about this?!" she sneers.**

**The boy frowns and bites down on his lip before moving his attention to someone else at the table.**

**"I'll have a Vodka and pineapple please. Infact make it a double." one says.**

**He eventually gets to Cheryl and she grins at him, him giving a soft smile back, "Can I get a rosé wine please love?" Cheryl chirps and he writes it down before he looks at me.**

**As soon as he does I see his cheeks colouring and I can't help but grin at him, wondering what he was thinking that made him blush, "Can I get a whiskey?" I say, my voice coming out in a rough whisper. **

**He jots it down before looking at the woman beside me who's got her arms crossed, "I'll just have a glass of water." she snaps at him and I see the man sitting on her other side give him an apologetic smile. **

**He walks off without taking another look at me even though I don't take my eyes off him, I don't notice that I'm doing it until I hear Cheryl's hushed whisper in my ear, "You like him then?" and I look at her to see massive grin on her face and can't help but shake my head at her.**

**I hope that the lad will come back over with our drinks but it's the red headed waitress from earlier that comes over with them and I feel myself let out a sigh of disappointment. I look around for the boy, trying not to make it too obvious but I don't see him again.**

**Ste's pov **

**I'm stuck in the kitchen, doing the orders for all the starters, just me and Tony working away in the kitchen while the rest of the staff keep an eye outside, a few of the guests have been grumpy and impatient not understanding that we can't serve any meals when the person that's celebrating their birthday isn't here yet.**

**We kept the menu basic for the starters, garlic and cheese dough-balls or a sweet chilli chicken salad or just a simple carrot and coriander soup. We get the timing just right so everything's coming out at the same time.**

**Just before it's to be served, Craig the other chef comes in, "Ste, you serve the starters with Sinead and Blessing while Jason tends the bar. You can go for a quick break then your on the bar." Tony says, voice full of authority.**

**"I'll get the girls for you." Craig says, resting his hand on my shoulder, "Is the main meal orders taken yet?" he asks me.**

**Craig is the newest member to the restaurant, with short black hair that reminds me of someone that's just out the army, tanned skin with deep brown eyes. He's bi, and even though I've been tempted more than once to go there since the obvious hints he gives me, I've already been warned off Tony to keep my hands off. I know he likes me, the way he laughs at everything I say and bats his eyelashes while flirting, it's just banter to us now though. **

**"Orders up there." I say nodding towards the notes laid out infront of me.**

**He goes and gets Sinead and Blessing while me and Tony make the food presentable on the plates. We start from the closest table working our way to the furthest away and I cringe when I do see Mitzeee, glad that Sinead gave her the starter so that I don't need to say the awkward over-the-top, happy birthday.**

**The man with the tache that looks at me with the gaze that makes me feel oddly uneasy is sitting at the same table as her which makes me think that perhaps their quite close, yet again he stares me out and I can feel his eyes on me like a scolding heat, not only is it him but also the blonde beside him is doing it aswell. **

**Of course the man decides he wants another drink and instead of asking Sinead who just put his soup infront of him he asks me, "Sir would ye mind getting me another whiskey?" he says in his Irish drawl that I can't help but think is.. sexy.**

**"Yeah course." I say with a small smile, no longer being able to avoid his eyes, I take him in, his big build and dark hair above his lip. The darkness of his hair contrasting against his pale white skin and his piercing blue eyes, and then he smiles, and shows a pair of straight pearly white teeth.**

**"Would anyone else like another drink?" I ask and pull out my notebook.**

**Yet again I need to get everyone else at the table a drink, that includes the snotty old woman who seems to have perked up a bit now that she's got her starter but I can't ignore the daggers she's throwing at Mitzeee.**

**"I'll be serving at the bar so one of the other members of staff will be bringing yous your drinks, if you's need another then you can just come up and order anytime." I tell them, trying a sophisticated voice. "Enjoy your meals and night." I say before taking my leave as I hear a few 'thank you's ' from around the table.**

**I go outside for some air while I'm on my break and see Doug walking past who comes over to me sheepishly.**

**"Alright Doug?" I grin at him, **

**"Oh hi Ste." he says back to me looking lost in thought, "Busy tonight?"**

**"Yeah got a thirtyith tonight.." I say, "I better get back in." I point back to the restaurant while finishing the rest of my coffee.**

**"Yeah cool. I'll see you later." he says and continues walking along with his head down. **

**When I get back inside I go straight to the bar and Jason looks at me thankfully, "Honestly most of these women are cougars." he says his eyes wide.**

**I laugh back at him, Jason Roscoe is the most innocent of all the Roscoe brothers, there's six of them including him and also Darren Osborne who is their half brother.**

**When he first started in here I was unsure of him considering what I knew about his brothers but as time went on I felt strangely protective over him.**

**The dinner and desert is out of the way quickly and more and more of the guests are starting to come up for drinks, including the Irishman-numerous times. The dancefloor starts to get busy and while the DJ plays some hits, you need to be careful with what you play infront of these type of people but they don't really seem to be taking much notice. The crowd starts to thin out and I'd say about half of the guests were left but they don't look like they'll be leaving anytime soon.**

**"What time do ye finish at?" a low husky voice asks from in front of me. **

**I hadn't even realised he had came up to the bar. I take a good look at him he's got a cocky look on his face as though he knows he's got this one in the bag.**

**That's when I remember how I know his face, have seen his picture in the paper frequently, he's some sort of businessman. Brendan Brady of course, there's nothing I enjoy more than knocking back someone that's full of themselves.**

**"Depends." I say simply, shrugging.**

**"What if I were inviting ye back to mine?" he says it softly but the look on his face suggests otherwise.**

**Even though I want to say yeah, I don't. I know his type and I don't want involved with it. "No thanks." he looks surprised and mildly confused that I didn't fall at his knees but then he covers it up quickly before giving me a smile.**

**"I'll take a whiskey then." he grins before shrugging, "Can't blame me for trying can ye?" **

**I get him another whiskey while he raises his eyebrow as though he expected me to answer that. He struts away, as though what I've said hasn't bruised his ego and I guess with guys like that nothing really does.**

**He doesn't make anymore advances on me the whole night, that doesn't mean he doesn't stare me out for the most part though.**


End file.
